Fossil Fighters of a Different Kind
by Aubrie1234
Summary: When characters from other worlds go to the Caliosteo Islands and become Fossil Fighters, Dina and her group show them around and get into crazy adventures together. Another cup will also begin and everyone will be pitted against each other. Will Dina become the champ once again, or will one of the other characters? Will something else happen as well?
1. Chapter 1

Fossil Fighters of a Different Kind

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, another Fossil Fighters: Champions story! The main reason I'm only doing Champions is because I've never played the original before. Anyway, I'll let one of my vivosaurs start the story this time. Introducing my O-Raptor Fiend, Evil King! The vivosaurs' sentences up here and at the end will be in bold italics so that you guys won't get confused.  
**

**Evil King: _It will, Mistress Aubrie. Why have you changed your name to Dina in the FFC stories, though?_**

**Me: Well, for one, so no fanboys chase me. Another is because officially, if you don't give the female character a name, her usual name is Dina. Plus, I love that name!**

**Tyrant King: _Don't forget about the rest of us! We'll be in the story and here, too! Evil King isn't the only one that can stay up here!_**

**Me: Yeah yeah, don't get your tail in a twist.**

**Evil King: _I guess I shall have to start it now. Aubrie1234 doesn't own Fossil Fighters: Champions, Pokemon, or Digimon. I shall make the story start now._**

* * *

"Caliosteo Islands, here we come!" I yelled from the deck of the boat, holding my hat so it wouldn't blow away with Pikachu on my shoulder. A few days ago, I had been visiting Pallet Town and my mom when I got news of a group of islands that were hosting a big tournament. I wanted to battle in it, but it didn't allow pokemon to battle. It only let them do other stuff, just not battling in the tournament. That didn't stop me, though. After my mom had backed me a new backpack, I left for Vermillion City to get on a boat heading there. On the way, I met up with some of my friends that would be competing in the tournament, too. Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, and even his brothers, Chili and Cress. I bet some of my other friends would be coming, too, but I haven't met up with them yet.

"You sure are excited, Ash." Max said from behind me. I turned around and smiled.

"You bet, Max! I'm wondering what they'll let us use in the tournament, though."

"Pika. Pi pi chu." Pikachu chirped.

"I don't know, but I bet it'll be something like a pokemon." Max answered, shrugging.

"We'll see when we get there, guys." Brock said to us, coming out of the cabin.

"Right." "Pika." we all said, nodding.

* * *

On another boat:

Ash's three rivals (Gary, Paul, and Trip) and one of May's rivals (Drew) had somehow gotten on the same boat, though they didn't know one another. They were the only ones on the boat besides the captain and were now talking.

"So, all of us are headed to the same group of islands?" Drew asked, leaning on the railing.

"I know I am. But what do you think they're going to give us to fight with for the tournament?" Gary said.

"Maybe it'll be something like a pokemon or a similar creature." Trip suggested.

"Probably a creature that we haven't seen before. The information I got said that we can't use pokemon, but we can have them around." Gary said. Paul wasn't in the conversation. He was in his room, inside the cabin and looking out the window.

_I wonder, will Troublesome and friends be there as well? Probably, if Ketchum is with her. _he thought, watching the clouds and sea go by.

* * *

On yet another boat were more of Ash's friends:

"Barry and Bianca just have too much energy to use, don't they?" Zoey asked Solidad as they sweatdropped and watched the duo run around for some reason.

"They do. And Zoey?" she asked the redhead as Barry accidentally bumped into Kenny somehow and started to fine him.

"Yeah, Solidad?"

"Do you think we'll meet up with May and some of her friends when we get to the islands?" Then Bianca accidentally bumped into Stephan and Ritchie and was now apologizing to them both. They both sweatdropped.

"Maybe." Zoey shrugged.

"I think we will, Solidad and Zoey." Nando said, joining the conversation.

"Thank you Nando. But I've heard from someone that we won't arrive at the islands by boat, but by helicopter." Solidad said as she watched more chaos unfold between Kenny and Barry and Cameron (who just came on deck and was now trying to break them up).

"So we'll be dropped off at an island halfway between Caliosteo and the mainland?" Zoey asked.

"I have heard that rumor as well. I think it is true, but what will become of us once we get to our destination?" Nando asked.

"I don't know." Solidad said, shaking her head at his question, "What intrigues me, though, is what they're going to give us to use in the tournament instead of pokemon."

"They never said anything about it, so it's probably a surprise." Zoey said as the fight between Barry and Kenny got bigger and Cameron was thrown at Harley by accident. That made him mad and he dragged Cameron with him and went into the fight.

"Yes, but our comrades are not happy with each other, as I can see." Nando said, starting to watch the three-way fight.

"Looks like we need to break them up." Solidad sighed.

_This is going to be a _long_ tournament... _she thought as she walked over to help stop the fight.

* * *

On two other ships were people that Ash nor his friends knew. On the first ship:

"Saph, will you please try on this dress?!" Ruby asked as he chased the reluctant girl around the deck of the ship and holding up said dress. Sapphire shook her head while she continued to run. Both of them and the DexHolders from Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh were heading towards the Caliosteo Islands themselves because Red had heard of the tournament being hosted and invited all of them. Some agreed happily while others were either forced or convinced. As the duo passed the pool, Blue lifted his sunglasses and raised an eyebrow. He was sitting on a lawn chair, relaxing, when they ran by.

"Why are those two still doing that on this ship?" he asked. Silver, who was also there, shrugged. He was sitting on the side of the pool and only had his feet in the water. He wasn't cold or hot, he just wanted to do something in the water, but not all the way in it.

"Maybe it's a routine?" he suggested.

"I don't know, but I hope they stop it once we get to the islands." Blue said as he lowered his sunglasses.

"Good luck with that."

* * *

On the other ship mentioned:

T.K. breathed in the sea air and sighed. Patamon (who was sitting on his hat, as usual) did as well. The first and second groups of Digidestined had wanted to go on vacation a few days ago and Davis suggested a group of islands that were having some sort of tournament. They could join it or watch, so they all agreed to go. That's what led to here, where they were now on a boat and heading towards a halfway point between the mainland and the islands.

"DemiV-mon! You ate our lunch!" Matt, T.K's older brother, yelled from inside. Both T.K. and Patamon sweatdropped.

"When will that digimon learn not to eat someone else's food?" Patamon sighed.

"I don't know, Patamon." T.K. answered, "Plus, it just ruined the moment."

"You've got that right."

"DEMIV-MON! GET BACK HERE!" Tai shouted.

"He must be in big trouble if Tai's mad."

"Tai's more of a hothead than Matt. I'm surprised he's angry now."

_"DEMIV-MON!" _multiple voices yelled. Then the sounds of crashing, banging, and other shouts were heard.

"This is going to be one _looooong_ vacation..." T.K. sighed.

* * *

On Ribular, one of the Caliosteo islands:

"Ohboyohboyohboy! We're getting lots of new fighters soon!" Todd said, excited, to the three people in front of him.

"Todd, all of us got the same message. We're supposed to stay here and help show the fighters around once thy get here. Plus, Joe said that they have some sort of new animals with them that he's allowing to come." Dina, Todd's best friend, explained.

"Joe's also starting a new tournament, digadig!" Pauleen said.

"Which means we should go easy on the new fighters in the first few rounds." Rupert said, "I don't want to defeat them until they've had a chance to battle a bit in the tournament."

"That's really sweet of you, Rupert!" Dina told him. A light blush tinted his cheeks.

"Anyway, until they get here, I'm going to train my vivosaurs. See ya later, guys!" she continued before dashing off to Treasure Lake.

"I guess we all get stuck with the job of showing everyone around and stuff while she trains?" Todd sighed.

"Diga-don't worry, Todd. Dina will help when they get here, digadig. It's just she won't be here until we find her, digadig." Pauleen said.

"This is going to be one long tournament if lots of people are competing in it, including us." Rupert spoke.

_"Yes, but we should go easy on our opponents like you said, sir." _Rupert's Mapu King said, broadcasting his thoughts.

"Mapu King's right, but I just had a thought." Todd said. Everyone turned to him.

"What if everyone that's coming has never heard a vivosaur speak through it's thoughts before? They might be surprised or something, so maybe the vivosaurs shouldn't broadcast their thoughts for a while." he suggested.

_"Todd's right. How will the new people act if they heard us talk when they've never heard us talk before? It would be best if we all kept our thoughts just to each other or to our fighters." _Pauleen's Omias said.

_"I agree with you, Omias." _Todd's Barbaros said, _"Thoughts to ourselves until the new people get used to their vivosaurs talking to them. After that, we'll be able to talk out loud again."_

_"I just hope that the new people that are coming with their animals don't do anything bad. If they do, they'll have to face-off against Dina. And is she scary when she's angry!" _Rupert's Krypto said. Rupert and all of his vivosaurs shivered at the memory of Dina when she faced off against the original Zongazonga. She was really angry at him and she looked so scary.

* * *

The next day, we all made it to the halfway point between the mainland and the islands. I was so excited to get to the Caliosteo Islands that I bumped into someone while I was walking around. I wasn't looking either.

"Sorry!" I said. When I took another look, I saw it was Ritchie! I haven't seen him in a long time!

"Ritchie!" "Pika!" we both exclaimed. He looked at us and smiled.

"Ash! Long time no see! How have you been?" he asked. I smiled back.

"Fine. I've competed in the Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova Leagues and even the Battle Frontier in Kanto."

"Wow. You sure have gone far! Are you still not a Pokemon Master yet?"

"No..." I said, hanging my head.

"Well, I bet you'll become one someday!" he said, patting my shoulder.

"Anyway, have you met some people that are also competing?"

"Yep. The people that were on my boat were all going to compete. Their names are Solidad, Harley, Nando-"

"WAIT!" I said, surprised, "I've met them before! Who else was there?"

"There's Barry, Kenny, Zoey, Cameron, Stephan, and Bianca." he listed.

"Oh no. If Bianca's here, I'll be wet soon." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" Ritchie asked me, confused.

"Whenever she's around, she somehow knocks me into water, no matter what it is; A fountain, lake, pool, you name it." His eyes were wide with surprise when I said this.

"...Remind me not to stand in her way, then."

"Right. And if all of them are here, then maybe my other rivals are, too!" I said.

"Who are your other rivals?"

"Gary, who's been my rival since we were little, Paul, who's my rival from Sinnoh, and Trip, my rival from Unova. I haven't seen them since I got here, but with this tournament there's no doubt they'll come."

"Why don't we look are and try to find them then?"

"Sure!" I said. We then started to walk around, looking for them. I didn't spot them and neither did Ritchie, even though I told him what they looked like. Soon we gave up and headed to our friends, who had already met up with each other. I introduced Ritchie to the people who didn't know him and we all talked. While we were talking, I felt Pikachu leave my shoulder. I looked around for him and saw that he had started talking to an Umbreon. The only person I knew had an Umbreon was Gary, so I knew he had to be around here somewhere! I walked around and looked, finally finding him with Drew, May, and my two other rivals. They were all talking except for Paul. And May was trying to get him to say more than one word or sentence. That isn't going to end well, I can tell.

"Can't you say anything else?" I heard her ask him.

"Of course I can."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I'm not going to waste my breath."

"On what?"

"You." Uh oh. Now he's made a mistake.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she growled.

"It means I don't want to talk to you." May looked like she wanted to pounce on him, but Drew held her back. He did give Paul a glare, though.

"Paul, why don't you try being nice for once?" I asked, surprising him and everyone else in the group since they hadn't noticed me yet.

"That's as nice as I can be, Ketchum. I'm not as soft as my brother." he answered.

"Yeah, but you should still be nice to May. She was only trying to be polite."

"Hn." he said. He then turned and walked away. I shook my head.

"He'll never change." I muttered. I then turned to the others.

"Hey guys! How's it been?" I asked. Trip shrugged and Gary smirked.

"Fine, _Ashy-Boy_." he said. I growled from behind my gritted teeth. I _hate_ that nickname!

"Stop calling me that!" I growled.

"What, I can't give you a nickname?"

"I hate that nickname!"

"I'm still going to call you Ashy-Boy."

"Then I'll call you by _your_ nickname."

"You wouldn't!" he said, horrified. I smirked.

"Why wouldn't I, _Gare-Bear_?"

"That's it, Ketchum! You're dead!" he said before chasing me. I ran as fast as I could away from him.

* * *

With the DexHolders:

"Is it just me, or am I seeing two people that look just like Red and Blue chase each other?" Green asked, watching Ash get chased by Gary.

"You're not the only one, but I can't believe what we're seeing." Crystal said, also watching the chase.

"Me neither." Dia said, stuffing his face with food and also watching.

"Is it normal for people who look like Senior Red and Senior Blue to do that?" Lady Platina asked.

"I don't know, but this is a good show to watch." Gold said, smiling.

* * *

With the Digidestined:

"The helicopters will be coming soon, so we'll need to be ready." Izzy said to the others. They nodded.

"This is going to be the best vacation ever!" Davis said.

"Yeah, but I'm not allowed to get out of your sight, Davis." DemiV-mon sighed from the top of Davis' head.

"After what happened with our lunch? No way are you going to be left alone." Matt said as everyone glared at the digimon.

"Yeah! None of us had lunch!" Agumon said. He and all of the digimon from the first group (not including Patamon and Gatomon) were wearing clothes so that they could go with their partners.

"And 'sorry' isn't going to cut it." Gatomon said.

* * *

Back at Ribular:

"They're going to be here today so we need to be ready." Rupert said to Pauleen and Todd. Dina was still out training, so she wasn't there.

"Yep. And remember guys, no talking out loud." Todd reminded the vivosaurs. They mentally nodded.

_"We won't, Sir Todd." _Mapu King said, _"I just hope Miss Dina and her vivosaurs had the same idea."_

"Knowing Dina, I think they diga-did." Pauleen said.

_"Wait, where _is_ she, anyway? We haven't seen her since yesterday when she left to train." _Todd's Edapho said.

"She could be anywhere on the island by now, so we'll just have to do the introductions ourselves." Todd said.

_"Alright." _Omias said.

* * *

Soon, the first helicopter arrived and Pikachu and I hopped on, along with a boy that looks a lot like me, a boy with big brown hair, and a boy with a blue jacket and pants. On the way over, we talked to each other. I told them about Pikachu and I learned that the boy that looks a lot like me (who I now know is Red) also knows about pokemon and even has his own Pikachu. The other two boys didn't even know what a pokemon was, so we told them all about pokemon. Afterwords, they nodded and introduced themselves. The one with the big hair is known as Tai and the one with the jacket is known as Aaron.

"Are any of you competing in the tournament?" I asked.

"I am." Red said.

"Me and Aaron are here for vacation with our friends, but we might compete." Tai said.

"Pikapi! Pika chu chu pikachu!" Pikachu said, pointing out the window. We all looked and saw an island in the distance and that looked jungle-like.

"That's Ribular Isle, the first Caliosteo Island you'll be visiting. We'll be there soon." the pilot told us.

* * *

"Look! I can see the first helicopter, digadig!" Pauleen exclaimed, pointing at it. Rupert and Todd looked up and saw that she was right.

"Well, I hope Dina gets here soon." Todd muttered.

* * *

_**The first chapter of this story! Yeah! Anyway, The digimon from the first group are disguised, like I said, but they won't be fighting in the tournament. They'll all have different names, though. Also, the vivosaurs I'm giving the characters won't be random. I've already got it planned out to where I'm giving them vivosaurs that match the dinosaur forms I'm giving them in my Dino Squad crossover. Some of their forms can't be found in the game, so I'll have to change them. I'm also planning to make another crossover of Dino Squad, but with the pokemon characters instead. Tell me in a review if you think I should make the crossover, please. I've already got one for Digimon, so why not Pokemon?**_

_**Normal Giga Raja: **_**This is one long Author's Note.**

_**Me: I know, I know. Anyway, please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Fossil Fighters of a Different Kind

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, another chapter! Yes!**

**Vivosaurs: _Yay..._**

**Me: What's wrong with all of you?**

**Gar Raptor (Despino): _None of us like this training._**

**Me: Well, you guys are going to get the chance to face off against Rupert and do some Fossil Battles in the chapter after this one.**

**Webbed Neck (Ryden): _Against who?_**

**Me: You'll see. Ptego, will you please do the disclaimer?**

**Ptego (Barbaros): _Yes ma'am. Aubrie1234 doesn't own Pokemon, Digimon, or Fossil Fighters: Champions. Could we get the story started now, please?_**

**Me: Sure! Now, could we train some more?**

**Vivosaurs: _Not again..._**

* * *

Soon, all of us had reached the island. We also met up with Tai and Aaron's group and they all seemed pretty nice. But six of the kids in their group were carrying around strange stuffed animals. Sometimes kids do need stuffed animals, even at the age they're at. Anyway, all of us got to know each other and then three kids about Dawn's age came over to us. They introduced themselves as Todd, Pauleen, and Rupert and that they were told by Joe, the man who owns the islands, to show us around. They were also showing around another group that looked a lot like some of us in our group, even me!

"Behind us is the Fossil Station, where part of the tournament is being held." Rupert explained, pointing to the biggest building in the square.

"'Part' of the tournament? You mean there's more?" Joe (the one who was from Tai and Aaron's group) asked.

"Yeah, digadig! There are three main islands and there are three parts of the tournament. Each part of it, diga, is held on a different island. The first part is being held here, on Ribular, the second part, digadig, is held on Cranial, and the third is held on Ilium, digadig." Pauleen explained.

"Wow. This sure is one big tournament." Skyla (also from Tai and Aaron's group) said. She was wearing green pants and a dark pink jacket.

"Yeah, it is. Anyway, we need to show the rest of the island to all of you." Todd said. They then showed us the Fossil Guild and the other buildings there, even the shops. Soon we got to go into the Fossil Building. It was huge! In there we saw things that made it look a lot like a Pokemon Center. There was a woman at the desk, probably a receptionist. Rupert told us to go over to her and we'll be registered in the tournament, like we would at a Pokemon Center for the Pokemon League.

_This reminds me a lot of home... _I thought as we got registered. Aaron, Petunia, Greg, Skyla, George, and Trent (who were all in the same group as Tai and his friends) didn't register since they only wanted to watch the battles. We also got a card with a 1 on it and it had our name. But, during the registering, Brock tried to flirt with the receptionist. We all sweatdropped as Misty pulled Brock away by the ear and said: "Not today, Brocko."

"Is this normal?" Todd whispered to me.

"Yep, it is. You'll get used to it." I whispered back. We all watched until Brock promised not to do it again (Though I doubt he'll keep it) and Misty let go of his ear.

"Those are your licenses. You'll need them to show that you're competing in the tournament and to show that you're a Fossil Fighter." Rubert explained.

"Fossil Fighter? What's that?" I asked. Pikachu tilted his head in confusion as Rupert, Pauleen, and Todd exchanged glances.

"You don't know what a Fossil Fighter is, digadig?" Pauleen asked. I shook my head.

"No wonder Joe wanted us to show you guys around. Well, this is going to take some explaining..." Todd said. He, Rubert, and Pauleen then told us everything about Fossil Fighters, Fossil Battles, vivosaurs, and everything else. Afterwords we nodded and I said: "No wonder we can't use Pokemon in the tournament. It's Vivosaurs-Only."

"Yeah, and seeing a new creature like your Pikachu is a great experience too." Rupert said.

"Kinda reminds me of Dina and her vivosaurs, digadig." Pauleen said.

"Who's Dina?" May asked.

"She's a friend of ours, and she was supposed to help us show you guys around." Todd said.

"Where is she, anyway?" Dawn asked. They all shook their heads.

"She said she was going to train yesterday, but we haven't seen her since." Rupert explained.

"Then why don't we go find her?" Gary asked.

"We will soon, digadig, but I need to ask Stella something." Pauleen said before running off to the left.

"Who's Stella?" Drew asked.

"Remember what we said about each island having a Staff Leader? She's the leader for this island." Todd said.

"But why does she need to talk to her?" Brock asked.

"You see, every beginning Fossil Fighter needs a fossil to clean to get their first vivosaur. Pauleen's going to asked Stella if there are enough. If there isn't, Dina can give all of you a fossil to clean instead." Rupert said. I nodded. They then gave us things called Paleopagers so that we could get notifications during the tournament.

* * *

Soon Pauleen came back and said that the Center didn't have enough. That meant we had to go looking for Dina. We all split up into three groups with Todd, Pauleen, and Rupert leading us and went to the Dig Sites to try and find her. Todd was leading our group which had me, Misty, Gary, Harley, Barry, Cilan, Bianca, Trip, Red, Yellow, Crystal, Pearl, Tai, Aaron, Sora, Skyla, Cody, and T.K. and we were heading into Jungle Labyrinth. At first it looked like a plain on a big cliff with a forest on one side, until Todd said we had to go into the forest.

"Wait, we have to go in _there_?!" Harley asked, faking his horror. I could tell since he's never been scared in his life.

"It's the only place left to look in the Dig Site, so yes." Todd said. We followed him in and looked around for Dina. It was a really big forest, but we couldn't seem to find her. Soon we left and Todd sighed.

"Why does she never train in there?" he muttered, "We could have found her."

"Where else could she be?" Misty asked.

"If I had to guess, she would most likely be at Treasure Lake." he said. We followed him and met up with the other two teams.

"Did you find her?" Solidad asked.

"No, but Todd thinks she might be at Treasure Lake." Zoey said.

"I can't believe we forgot to check there, digadig!" Pauleen suddenly said, facepalming.

"Check where?" Kenny asked.

"You see, the giant dinosaur skull is hollow and anyone is allowed to go inside to get fossils." Rubert explained.

"And we didn't check there." Dawn said.

"Mainly because Brock tried to flirt with even more girls." Chili sighed.

"And got Poison Jabbed a lot by Croagunk." May snickered.

"Oh brother." Yolei (who is apart of Tai and Arron's) said, facepalming.

"Why don't we all look together, digadig?" Pauleen asked. We agreed and went.

* * *

Later we got there and felt rumbling coming from inside.

"She must be training or battling." Todd said before we went inside. Like Rupert said, it was hollow, and a girl with her blonde hair in a ponytail and had on a blue jumpsuit and blue shoes was there. She was commanding a group of three strange animals against another group of three. One was really big, had dark blue skin, and had yellowish crystals on its back, arms, and tail. Another was titanic and walked on four legs, having greenish-white skin with a purple stripe around its back legs like a hool-a-hoop, and a pearl-like thing on its forehead. The last one on that side was tan-colored and had green stripes on it with a green crest, smaller and weaker arms, and a duck-like mouth. On the other side was another long-necked creature with white skin, a blue stripe running down its spine, and a straight yellow horn protruding from its forehead. Another one had deep blue skin with blue fins, giant blue claws on its hands and feet, and a long snout. The last one out of all of them was black with a blue frill and had a gigantic horn on its face!

"Slapper, move to the left SZ and use Mother's Slap on Gar Raptor!" the girl ordered. All three of the creatures on her side moved to the left by one step and the tan-and-green one attacked the completely blue one. Its hand got really big and it slapped the other one when it got close, hurting it. It then moved back to where it was before.

"Water Unicorn, move to the far SZ and use Equinas X on Pearla!" All of the ones on the other side then moved to the right by one step and the white one turned around and slashed its tail at the green-and-purple one, hurting it.

"Big Horn, move to the left SZ and use Heracles Blade on Giga Raja!" They all then moved back to where they were standing before and the black-and-blue one charged at the blue one with the crystals. Its horn glowed and a white light surrounded it as it charged. It slashed at the blue one with the crystals' side and hurt it, but not by much. It then went back to where it stood.

"Giga Raja, use Raja Mega on Gar Raptor!" The blue one with the crystals then bit the blue one on the opposite team and threw it like it was nothing! It slammed into the wall and while light surrounded it before it faded. A blue-and-white medal was left in the creature's place and dropped to the ground.

"Pearla, go to the far SZ and use Toba Drop on Water Unicorn!" They all then moved to the left by one and the green-and-purple one went over to the white one and crushed it with its front legs! Then the same thing happened to the white one and there was another blue-and-white medal in the creature's place. The green and purple one then went back into position.

_Talk about harsh! _I thought as the battle went on.

"Big Horn, move to the left SZ and use Heracles Bore on Giga Raja!" The black-and-blue one then moved to the left by one step and jumped into the air, spun, and dug itself into the ground like Chimchar would during our battles in the past. The ground rumbled and then it launched out and hit the blue one with the crystals in the chest. It didn't hurt the creature much and it snorted as the black-and-blue one went back.

"Slapper, use Mother's Slap on Big Horn!" the girl yelled. The tan-and-green one used the same attack it did last time on the black-and-blue one. The same thing happened to the last two and the battle was over. The girl then went over and grabbed the three medals before the other three creatures turned into medals themselves. The blue one with the crystals became a yellow-and-white medal, the tan-and-green one became a green-and-white medal, and the green-and-purple one became the same colored medal as the other three. The girl then caught them and put them into a small bag she had strapped to her hip, like May.

"Pika..." Pikachu whispered. I nodded. That was just plain... Wow.

"Dina! That was a great battle with your vivosaurs against each other!" Todd called as he, Pauleen, and Rupert went over to the girl. She looked up at them and smiled.

"Thanks. I wanted to see how powerful a team of Super Evolved Water Vivosaurs would be against my original team, but I guess I kind of overdid it." she said, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"You diga-did, especially with Giga Raja. Even though that's his weakest move, digadig, he can pummel any vivosaur into the ground." Pauleen said. Dina nodded and then noticed us.

"Guys, who are they? Are they the new fighters?" she asked, pointing at us.

"Yes, but they don't have their first vivosaurs yet." Rupert told her.

"Let me guess, the Center doesn't have enough fossils and you all came out here to find me and ask me to get some fossils for them?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. They all nodded.

"Well, you guys are in luck. Before I came to Ribular with Pauleen, Rupert, and Todd, I managed to get lots of head fossils. I was planning to clean them myself, but I can give them to you guys instead." she explained to us, "You'll have to learn more about cleaning fossils, though."

"You mean we have to clean them ourselves?" Yellow asked. Dina nodded and said: "Yep. I'll show you how to do it once you get back to the Fossil Center." She then brought out another blue-and-white medal. She threw it into the air, where it glowed the same white light. Once the light disappeared, a blue flying creature with a big horn on its head was in its place and it let out a small screech. It then landed and Dina climbed on its back.

"I'll be waiting there if you need me, guys." she said to us, then turned to the creature.

"Cresent, you know what to do!" she said. It screeched again before flapping and taking off. It flew over our heads to the outside and they flew away.

"Why doesn't she ever wait for us?" Todd sighed.

"She reminds me a lot of you guys, Barry, Bianca, and Chili. You all have so much energy you never want to stop." Trip said.

"We can stop when we want to!" Barry said, irritation in his voice.

"We need to get going before Dina gets mad, though. She or her vivosaurs will hurt us if we don't get there soon." Rubert said.

"Why?" Bianca asked.

"She has anger issues, digadig." Pauleen said.

"She's nearly severely hurt me a few times because of that." Rupert muttered.

"She can't be _that_ bad." Misty said before walking back to the Fossil Center.

"Why do I get the feeling that she also has anger issues?" Todd asked.

"She does, you just don't want to get her mad." I told him.

"Why?"

"You don't want to know." Brock said. All of them except Gary and Ritchie looked at us weirdly.

"But, like Rupert said, we should get going." Ritchie said. We all left and soon made it to the Center, where Dina and Misty were talking and the latter was smiling.

"I can't believe it's that easy! So, if I go digging for my own fossils and get a head fossil, I'll be able to get another vivosaur?" I heard her ask Dina. She nodded, then noticed us.

"What took you guys so long? Misty's already got her vivosaur." she explained. Misty was beaming like when she got another water pokemon, proud and happy beyond compare.

"What is it?" Gary asked.

"It's a Krona, a water vivosaur!" she said.

"I want to see it! Could you please show us?" Max asked.

"How? He's too big to fit in the fountains outside, I think." she muttered sadly.

"Don't worry!" Dina suddenly said, "Vivosaurs don't have to be in a special place for them to be able to move around, especially ones without hands or feet. Just toss his medal and he'll come out and be a smaller version of himself and he'll be able to move around just fine."

"If you say so, Dina." Misty said before taking out a medal. It was blue-and-white, just like some of Dina's medals. She then threw it into the air and a white light shined from it. After the light faded, a giant Feraligatr-like creature with flippers instead of hands and feet and floating two feet off the floor was in front of us. It had a long tail, flippers, and snout with a blue stripe on top, a gray underbelly, and white stripes on its sides. The flippers were white with a blue front edge. On its sides, tail, flippers, and head it had strange markings. It blinked open its eyes and shook its head before nudging Misty. Since it was so big, it nearly made her fall over.

"Whoa! Easy!" she said.

"And I almost forgot. You can name him too, if you want." Dina said.

"No, I think he'll be fine with his name." Misty answered as she started to pet Krona on the snout. He closed his eyes happily and snapped his jaws, missing Pikachu by a few inches.

"Pika! Chu pi!" Pikachu said, his checks sparking.

_"Sorry. I didn't mean to almost hurt you." _a voice said. We were all surprised and looked around, except for Dina, Misty, Rubert, Pauleen, and Todd. They seemed like this wasn't weird or bad.

_"It's me, Krona. I'm the one talking." _it said again. We all looked in surprise at the vivosaur.

"I didn't know vivosaurs could to _that_..." Iris said, amazed.

_"All vivosaurs can do it. And sorry again to you, little mouse." _he said.

"Pika Pikachu." Pikachu said, patting his chest.

_"Your name is Pikachu? Sorry I called you little mouse, but I didn't know your name."_

"Pika pika." he said. Krona nodded before another voice spoke up.

_"Krona's right. All vivosaurs can talk, but we didn't want to say anything out loud until you guys knew about it. By the way, I'm Pauleen's Omias." _the voice, known as Omias, said.

_"And we don't have to be outside our medals, either. We can talk both outside or inside our medals, even to each other. And I'm Todd's Barbaros. Sorry if we scared you." _another voice, known as Barbaros, said.

"Just warn us next time you're about to say something." T.K. (who was from Tai and Aaron's group) said.

_"Yes sir." _they both said.

"Now that that's diga-done, you all need to get your first vivosaurs." Pauleen said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Stephan asked.

"Well, you go inside the room over there," Misty said, pointing to the door on the right side of the receptionist's desk, "and you clean a fossil. Dina gave me mine and showed me how, and I think she'll help all of you get started."

"Of course I will! Right now, lets clean your fossils then get you guys informed on Fossil Battles." Dina said before running over to the door. It automatically slid open and she ran through before it slid closed again.

_"And I will go back into my medal, if Misty says that's okay." _Krona said before looking at Misty. She nodded and he turned back into his medal. Now that the medal was closer to me, I could see that it had a picture of Krona on both sides of it, like a coin.

_I guess that's how you tell them apart. _I thought as we followed Dina into the room. It was really big and was green all over. There was a giant machine in the back with a control panel attached to its right side, a big table on the lower right side of the room, a girl behind a desk on the upper left part of the room (who Brock tried to flirt with before getting pulled away by Max), and a robot in front of the table. The robot looked like a floating rounded T with a yellow drill on its head, two black cable-like arms, and claws hands on the end of each arm. It had some sort of mouth part and two black eyes for a face.

"Welcome!" it said, "I am KL-33N. I will help you clean your fossils and help give you tips. If you have a fossil with you that has already been cleaned before, you can give it to me and I will clean it for you." Dina walked over from standing beside KL-33N and said: "Like he said, he'll help you clean your fossils. I'll instruct you guys how to do it so that you'll get the hang of it later on. Who want's to go first?"

"I would like to." Nando spoke up, "A vivosaur is special in it's own way, like its fighter. I want to try to give the fossil that will become my vivosaur a good cleaning, showing it how much I care for it."

"I always do that with mine, so I know what you're saying." Dina told him, nodding. She then handed him a rock about as long as my arm and at least three times as wide and instructed him how to clean it with KL-33N giving him tips. Afterwords, Dina put the cleaned fossil in the machine and KL-33N pushed some buttons on the control panel. The machine started up and made some sounds before slowing down and stopping. The door opened and a dark-gray long-necked creature came out. It walked on four legs and had some sort of buildings on its back. It sides were covered it small yellow squares, like the buildings. It probably made itself become a smaller version so that it wouldn't get itself hurt. It also reminds me of a walking city for some reason. It blinked as it looked at us, then looked at Nando. He was calm and smiling, as always, and walked over to the vivosaur.

_"Who are you?" _it asked.

"I am Nando. I revived you with help from Dina, the girl in blue, and KL-33N, the floating robot. I want to become a fossil fighter. Would you like to become my vivosaur and help me achieve that dream?" Nando said. It slowly blinked, then nodded.

_"A dream is always worth fighting for, no matter what it is or what others say, so I shall help you. I am Perso. I am glad to become your vivosaur, Nando." _it, known as Perso, said. It then turned into a medal with yellow-and-white coloring and had Perso's picture on both sides, like Krona's.

"Perso seems like a kind vivosaur, like you, Nando. You and everyone else who has a vivosaur should wait out in the lobby. Everyone else will need to take turns, since this room isn't big enough for everyone." Dina explained. Everyone nodded and walked out, but Dina grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Hey, would you like to clean a vivosaur next? This long line of cleaning needs to get started somewhere." she said to me.

"Sure!" I said. Pikachu hopped off my shoulder and ran outside to the others, probably not wanting to get cooped up in here.

* * *

Later, Dina helped to revive my vivosaur. It walked on two legs, had small arms and dull yellow skin, and had small squared spikes on its back running down from its neck to its tail. It stared at us and frowned.

_"Who might you all be?" _it asked. It sounded like a deep voice of a man.

"I'm Ash." I said, "The girl is Dina and the robot is KL-33N. They helped me to revive you."

_"They did? The robot and you, boy, don't seem strong at all, but Dina has an air of strength around her. I dub her with respect. Ones with strength are the only ones that can survive in the world." _he snorted. He didn't think I deserved respect because I don't seem strong? I'll show him I'm strong! Plus, he reminds me of Paul, in a way.

"Acro, Ash revived you because he wants to compete in a tournament but he doesn't have a vivosaur to fight with. Will you give Ash a chance and fight with him? He might prove you wrong. He might prove to you that strong ones are not the only ones that can survive in the world." Dina told the vivosaur. He stared at her before closing his eyes.

_"I will only do this, Dina, because I respect you and deem your words worth listening. But," _he said, reopening his eyes, _"If he does not prove me wrong by the time the month is over, I will ask you to give me to someone else or keep me for yourself."_

_WHAT?! _I thought. Can vivosaurs really do that? If they can, then he can leave me anytime if he still deems me unworthy for him. But, I still have the entire month to show him I'm strong, if it's true.

"Acro, Ash was the one who revived you. He has the choice to do that. Even though I haven't known him for more than a few minutes, I feel like he will let you go if you ask. My vivosaur, Giga Raja, and I feel like he has a kind heart and will change your view, even if you think he won't. Give him a chance." She said. He stared at her for a long time before turning away and going into his medal. It was yellow-and-white, just like Perso's. I caught his medal.

_"Boy," _he said, a strange tone to his voice, _"If you do not change my mind, I will leave you. Understand?"_

_'I do, but I will show you how strong I am!' _I told him with my thoughts. He mentally scowled and turned away. I didn't even know I could talk to a vivosaur using my thoughts! It just came naturally.

"That Acro seems different than the ones I've encountered. He reminds me of the lavender-haired boy in your group, too. But, like I told him, you will show him wrong, Ash. My vivosaur and I can feel it." Dina told me. I nodded. Just like I had show my pokemon that didn't warm up to me before, I will show him how strong and dedicated I am.

* * *

_**Whew! I'm glad Stella managed to fix KL-33N so that he doesn't make those noises when he talks anymore. **__**What a long chapter!**_  


_**Big Horn (Heracles): **_**You're telling us! Going up against Giga Raja isn't easy, ya know!**

_**Me: Eh. I don't care. Anyway, reviewers and readers, please review and tell me what you think about the pokemon crossover that I mentioned last chapter! And in the next chapter they will get more into the fossil battles! But, I want to show you all the encounters they'll have with their vivosaurs, because each encounter will be different. And will Acro warm up to Ash, or will he leave? I think you all know what the answer is!**_

_**Cresent (Thalasso): **_**They sure do! Now, goodbye until next time!**

_**Me: HEY! That's **_**my****_ line!_**


End file.
